In present day radio communication systems, new radio devices become more and more intelligent and are introduced side-by-side with older radio devices still serving a large community.
The communication capabilities of these radio communication devices are ever increasing and data packet communication is today commonplace, using for instance GPRS (General Packet Radio System). Data communication protocols used by radio communication devices, more specifically cellular radio communication devices, are, among others WAP 1.0 (Wireless Application Protocol), WAP 1.1, WAP 2.0, HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol), HTTPS, TCP (Transport Control Protocol), IP (Internet Protocol) etc., where many cellular devices give access only to one or a few of these protocols.
Parallel with the development of more intelligent radio devices are the development of more and more intelligent and demanding services for these radio devices. Since so many different devices are out on the market a service provider oftentimes need to develop a specific service only towards a specific subset of the available radio devices. Not always because the other devices axe not capable of handling the service, although this will of course also be the case in many situations, but also since the development cost would soar when the service need to be adapted to the capabilities of the different radio devices.
It would thus be beneficial If a solution could be provided that would reduce development cost for service providers and increase the consumer base.
Another problem in modern radio packet communication networks is the incapability for a service provider to initiate communication towards a radio communication device. Although this has sound reasons in terms of security, many valuable services, such as instant messaging and pushing of live content such as sport results, stock quotes etc, can not be developed without this capability. An additional problem in this respect is that telecommunication operators commonly provides the gateways between intranet and extranet with NAT (Network Address Translation) to increase security. This scheme hides any address information of the radio devices from the service providers, thus increasing the difficulty in establish connections from the service providers to the radio communication devices.
Consequently it would be beneficial if a solution could be provided that gave a radio communication device the capability to receive connections initiated from a service provider.